Black Sky and White Sun
:In previous chapters, Kouhei has finally obtained his Zanpakuto's name. At the same time, Kouhei's friends Nadeshiko and Keisaku have learned of their powers and have obtained them. Powers that are Shared "Kouhei-kun!" called out Nadeshiko, whom discovered her powers and status as a Quincy. Kouhei turned to see her, "Hey Nadeshiko. What's up?" Nadeshiko immediatly blushed and smiled, playing with her fingers. "Ummm... well..." "Yo dude." called out Keisaku, whom discovered his powers as a Bount. "Hey man. What's up?" asked Kouhei, much to a disappointed Nadeshiko. "Nothin much. But ah..." began Keisaku. "Yea?" asked Kouhei "Nothin..." replied Keisaku, whom was trying to tell Kouhei about his powers but didn't. School had gotten out over 3 hours ago, as the group decided to go out for dinner as friends. They all went to their favorite resturant and had the time of their lives, except for Kouhei who ended up having to pay. Night quickly approached as they finished up, a twitching Kouhei staring into his empty wallet. He shugged it off and headed outside with the other two. "Well, g'night." said Keisaku as he walked away slowly. "Goodnight Kouhei-kun! Thanks for paying!" Nadeshiko chirped, heading off on her way. Kouhei sighed, and went to the opposite side. He walked along the pathway, rethinking over what he had learned with Seireitou and everything. He learned a few techniques known as Kido, and was able to fight using his sword. He sighed loudly and just kept walking along. Ryan and Matt reappeared in the air, "His reiatsu has raised by a large margin. I might actually get to break out shikai." Ryan said. Matthew laughed, "Cuz, you rarely use shikai when training us officers. Why use it on a mere ryoka?!" he said chuckling more. Ryan smirked, "Because, this ryoka has interesting reiatsu, and he hasn't used his power in awhile." the captain said as they used shunpo to appear above Kouhei. Kouhei stared up, leaving from his Human body into his Shinigami form, sensing the Reiatsu from long before. Kouhei smirked, "So it's you two again. I've been expecting you two." Ryan descended to Kouhei's level, "I'm glad you have such spirit, young Suzaku." he said drawing his zanpakuto. "Is that thing your carying really a zanpakuto? Looks like a horrible thing to fight with." he angled his blade, "Now, I wonder if your skills have improved." Kouhei smiled, "You tell me." he replied, drawing his Shikai-pernament blade from his back and swang it downwards, causing a cut on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan vs Kouhei: Shinigami Brawl Ryan was unfazed, "A shikai level blade eh? Impressive, but, mine can do that too." he said leaping into the air, "Let our wrath be known to all creation, '''Butaimaru'!'' Ryan yelled as his zanpakuto grew in length and gained a metal chain. He swung his blade, causing a large water dragon to overcome Kouhei. "Gyaa!!" yelled out Kouhei, being overtaken by the dragon's power. He was able to get up, soaked to the bone. He panted and smiled, "You need more then that to beat me!" he cried out as he looked at his hand, pointing it at Ryun. "I hope this works... Hado... #4... Byakurai!!" he thought as his hand shot off a bolt of lightning at the Captain level Shinigami. Ryan sighed and fired his signature Kido, "Hado #31, Shot of Red Fire." he said firing a high level ball of fire at Kouhei's lighting, completely negating Kouhei's move and slamming into Kouhei at half it's original strength. "Is that all to your new skills Suzaku?" Kouhei grunted and frowned, "Damn it... there's gotta be a way..." he thought as he sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing his body and reopened his eyes. He charged at Ryan, forcing a cut upon Ryan's other shoulder, one deep enough to draw blood. Ryan managed to grin, "So, you managed to cut me. Now that I have seen your limit..I will have no regrets finishing you off." he said with confidence. He made a slashing motion with his sword, causing a water shark to be launched. The shark crashed into Kouhei, sending him flying. Ryan then pointed his hand at Kouhei, "Hado #99 Seal" he shouted causing Kouhei's arms to be bound by spiritual fabric and metal bars. Kouhei began to bleed from his mouth and panted, "Damn... it..." he thought as he fell over, and collapsed due to lack of stamina. Ryan released the kido spell and nodded at Matthew. Matt returned the nod and drew his blade, "Strangle them, Shippuu Gachan!" he commanded causing the blade to separate into ten tentacles which bound Kouhei, "If you move, those will electrocute you." he mused. Ryan opened the portal to Soul Society and both shinigami took Kouhei through the portal. The portal closed, and all was silent under the midnight moon. Rescue Operation Seireitou was asleep on the roof of what appeared to be a Bar when his eyes burst open instantly. He had sensed the release of a Zanpakuto's Shikai release and rose to his feet. He scanned the city of Karakura for signs of Kouhei's Spiritual Pressure, but nothing. He sighed, "Dammit..." He flew into the Moonlit sky, for the blade will fall for the first time. Gathering the Ryoka Morning quickly approached, as the School day was about to begin. The teacher had began to take attendence, as she got to Kouhei's name. "Kouhei Tandokuno?.... No? Okay, he's absent." "Where's Kouhei-kun?" asked Nadeshiko to Keisaku, whom was sitting right next to her. "I... dunno... He was fine last night..." Keisaku replied as the teacher snapped at them to be quiet. At that moment, a knock came on the Classroom door. "Come in." stated the Teacher. "Ah, Mr. Hyuga. Please come in." Mr. Hyuga had walked in and looked over to Kouhei's two friends. "I'm here for Nadeshiko and Keisaku. You two, come with me." The two followed Mr. Hyuga to his empty classroom as he locked the door as they came in. "You, girl." Mr. Hyuga began, as he pointed to Nadeshiko, "Your a Quincy, right?" Nadeshiko stared with widened eyes, "How did...." "My name is Seireitou Kuchiki, I am a Shinigami from Soul Soceity who ran away from there a long time ago. The two widened their eyes in shock at the info that Seireitou unvealed to them. Now that they know, how will they rescue Kouhei?! Next Arc: Journey into the Seireitei arc